Time Crash
by Singingfrogs
Summary: 2 weeks after my last story. Rose and The Doctor are making repairs to the TARDIS when a familiar figure of the Doctor's Fifth incarnation appears. A short story before I start series 4... hope you like it


Time Crash

**Alright guys, I just through I would do a one off chapter before I started my next story **** hope you like it **

Rose and the Doctor had only been travelling together for about 2 weeks or so. Martha had remained on Earth as she prepared herself to complete her medical training and to support her family as they tried to over come the things they had lived with when the Master had taken over Earth. Rose had been reacquainted with her husband and the feeling of his long arms wrapped around her in a hug was so joyous she thought she was going to die from happiness. She was so glad she had found him again and she didn't have to wander the universe trying to find him. To say Rose had missed the life she lived with her husband was an understatement. The running for there lives as they ran from hostile aliens. Arriving on a planet and stepping out on a time or planet which had pasted or not been discovered yet always made her double heartbeat shuddered out of sync.

But at the moment the pair of them were repairing the TARDIS due to some issues. The Doctor's favourite method of repairing her was giving her a good thwack had failed so they found themselves parked in space as they attempted to repair her. Rose had gone to make some tea at the Doctor's request. She had left him underneath the console while she stopped working on the TARDIS's navigation systems. But as she was walking down the corridor just to the ramp of the control room the TARDIS was flung from its position and was spinning out of control. Alarms were blaring as Rose was flung to the floor, splashed of scolding hot tea stung Rose's bare skin while she was lying on the ground, her head having hit the grating rather hard.

The Doctor found himself sprawled across the captain's chair as he was trying to recover from the sudden jolts from the TARDIS. Rose had gone into the kitchen and he just hoped she hadn't hurt herself.

"ROSE?" The Doctor shouted as he adjusted himself on his seat a throbbing pain in the back of his head which he knew must have been from Rose.

"I'm here Doctor" The Doctor heard, before the being of Rose Smith walked into the room, her head cocked slightly to the left as he hand was rubbing the back of her head as she took steps into the control room. The Doctor suddenly came over to her slightly concerned

"You alright?" He asked her, she just smiled and pushed his fusing hands away

"I'm fine... I've been through worse" Rose stated over to him, her tongue poking between her teeth sending him waves of reassurance via their link. The Doctor simply beamed at her before turning his attention back towards the TARDIS. Rose was frowning as she flicked switches to try and understand what was going on. The Doctor having taught her how to drive, how to recognise and how to fix the TARDIS. After all she was a time lady.

"Stop it! What was all that about, eh?" The Doctor comforted, his voice raised as he spoke to his ship, his eyebrows raised as he looked on concerned

"We know you don't like being repaired but it's for your own good" Rose argued softly as she stroked parts of the console

"Eh? What's your problem?" The Doctor asked again, this time beginning to flick a few switches, working around Rose and then away from her. Rose simply smiled over at her husband as she continued to work with the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"Right, just settle down now." Rose heard a voice she recognised but couldn't put a face to it. The Doctor hadn't realised what was going on, while Rose moved around the console to get a better look. What she did find took her breath away, but her eyebrows fell into a frown of confusion. Her Doctor bumped into the other not realising who he had bumped into, both of them working at the console, Rose simply watched on curiously

"Excuse me." The Doctor sounded

"So sorry." The other stated while they looked at each other before stepping around them, each of them continuing to fiddle with the console for a moment for them to stop at exactly the same time. Ten had his eyebrows frowned as he leant around the column and the regeneration of his fifth self had his mouth open, his eyes wide. Rose's Doctor then found himself pushing himself away from the consoles and walked back over to the Doctor which was clothed in a cream-coloured frock coat, striped trousers, plimsoll shoes a Edwardian white cricket vest, bowler hat and much to Rose's amusement a stick of celery. She knew who this man was. This was her husband in the past. His fifth self to be exact.

"What?" The Doctor cried, his mouth hanging open, his brown hair falling over his eyes and he walked into the middle of the room

"What?" Fifth replied. His hat firmly on his head while his own mouth was hanging open as he took the skinny man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Five demanded his tone soft but full of authority as he continued to stand in front of the other Doctor. Rose's Doctor. Rose was simply watching on in wonder as she watched her husband converse with his past self.

"Oh, brilliant!" Ten beamed happily. His voice rough with excitement as he dragged out his words, his face filled with such a dazzling wonky smile Rose couldn't help but swoon. Five constantly looking at him with confusion "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but..." The Doctor rambled, one of his eyebrows raised as his eyes trailed over the other being's form, taking him in before smiling up at him again "Brilliant!"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" Five asked, his eyes hard, his eyebrows frowned, his mouth in a hard line while Ten moved his hands into his pockets, his being rocking on the balls of his feet, his eyebrows in neutral while he held a cheeky smile which illuminated the whole of his face. Rose had moved to the railings at the side of the TARDIS still not having been noticed or acknowledged by the other Doctor. She folded her arms across her chest and her feet over one another as she leant on the railings smiling at the excitement from her spouse which was being flung in her direction.

"Yes, you are! You are the doctor." Ten smiled happily, his head nodding in agreement, his eyes never leaving the others, his face still in a huge smile

"Yes, I am. I'm the doctor." Five stated, his own eyebrows raising as his head was lifted slightly as he looked at Ten in the eyes considering the latter was taller than the older Doctor.

"Oh," The Doctor dragged out, his smile still huge a laugh escaping his lips, his body now swaying as he looked on in excitement "good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." Ten said quietly

"Is there something wrong with you?" Five asked his face in a frown and Rose couldn't help but laugh. Her Doctor shot her a look and she tried to hide it by coughing a hand over her mouth, her eyes twinkling with amusement as Five flung his body around at the sound.

"And who are you?" Five inquired as he moved his body over to Rose who was still holding a huge smile, her body finally stopped laughing, her Doctor smiling over at her, bemused with the whole situation.

"Oh I'm just..." Rose started pushing herself from the railings before Five interrupted her a frown of confusion on his face

"I've seen you before" He said taking a few steps toward Rose, who was also walking over to him, a small comforting smile on her face as she looked over at him.

"That's right" She said gently. Her Doctor simply knew what was coming. Both of them had updated each other's memories going back to look upon the adventures they had been on without each other. The Doctor had been very impressed with her; after all she had seen so many horrors of the universe.

"You were there the day I got called back to Gallifrey" Five sounded; now standing right next to Rose, her own Doctor standing behind him. Rose just nodded.

"I was searching for the pure anti-matter creature that had intentions of bonding with you. It was going to cross into this dimension through the Arc of infinity. But I had to stop it, because if it had succeeded you would have died and I wouldn't have..." Rose said trailing off telling him too much. He just frowned.

"I'm glad you remember me" Rose smile kindly, placing a hand on his forearm while he continued to frown at her.

"You mean... you were saving my life" He asked. Rose nodded but was interrupted by her Doctor.

"Oh there it goes! The frowny face, I remember that one!" Rose's Doctor chimed in, his body lowering on his knees while his finger pointed towards the frown on the other's Doctor's face, who noticed Rose shaking her head in amusement, this woman meant something to this idiot and he wasn't sure how. But Ten's eyebrows slowly rose as he studied his face slightly more carefully.

"Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit grayer." The Doctor muttered being rude. He placed his hands roughly to his cheeks and rubbing them together before rubbing his other hand on his other self's hair. The Fifth Doctor was looking on at him angrily, his eyebrows raised, eyes wide and mouth open. Rose just walked around the TARDIS and to the other side of her husband, his hand resting over hers as he turned away from his other self, still talking to him. "That's because of me, though, the two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you back home." The Doctor said both him and his wife pushing buttons before he turned back to the Doctor happily he walked over to him pulling the sides of his coat "Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that!" The Tenth Doctor chimed, his torso leaning forward, his face holding a huge smile, his body rocking on his feet again, all the while the other Doctor was looking on bewildered "Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff the... stick of celery, yeah." The Doctor said, his eyes wandering over his form again but his eyes lingering on his lapel, his voice lowering on at the last part of his sentence "Brave choice celery, but fair play to you - not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." The Doctor stated, his eyes finding the other Doctor's again.

""Shut up!" Five snapped while suddenly make his other self suddenly shut his mouth, his eyebrows raised as his mouth was closed in a rough line, his forehead creased. Five snapped his hat from his head before continuing to talk, his chest heaving as his breathing came to him angrily "There is something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!" Five cried angrily. His face scrunched up in concentration as he spoke, his head shaking slightly as he tried to make his point. Rose admired him; she hadn't been able to shut him up unless she had her lips pressed to his.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, Doctor." Ten stated slightly awkward. His mouth opening and closing in large movements, his hands behind his back as he spoke to his other self

"Thank you." Five chimed, before placing his hat on the console and attempted to work on the controls.

"Oh! The back of my head!" The Doctor fixed happily, his smile as wide as ever as he took a step forward his toes on tippy toes as he looked over at it. Rose simply shook her head and pressed her hand to his arm slightly, trying to stop him getting on his other half's nerves.

"What?" Five snapped angrily, his eyes in a frown, his mouth hanging open, still not turning to look around to see the Doctor's eyebrows had turned down into a frown, his jaw guttering out slightly as his mouth set into a line.

"Sorry, Sorry, not something you see ever day, is it, the back of your own head." He said with a smile before it slowly disappeared "Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?" The Doctor questioned, his head cocking towards the hat on the console.

"What have you done to my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked dishearten as he spun around and looked over at the Doctor "You've changed the desktop theme... what is this one then, coral?" He asked. The Doctor was simply beaming up to the ceiling admiringly, Rose smiling as she admired the TARDIS and rubbed her hand across the panelling, sending her words of kindness telepathically.

"Well..." The Doctor said again, his word dragged out, his head nodding as his jaw was guttering out.

"It's worse than the leopard skin." Five criticised before pulling out a pair of gold half moon glasses.

"Oohhh! There they come!" The Doctor beamed happily, snapping back slightly in excitement, his smile even bigger than before, his mouth hanging open "The brainy specs! You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever." The Doctor cried happily, his hands in his pockets as his body swung on his hips excitedly. The Fifth Doctor simply looked on in bewilderment, his glasses still on his nose. Rose just snorted slightly.

"What now?" Five demanded angrily. Rose simply shook her head and shrugged.

"I think they look cool!" She stated a huge smile on her face. Her Doctor simply shot her a look of judgement; she just opened her mouth and shrugged her shoulders again, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

"What?" She started while the Doctor continued to give her his quizzical look "Am I not even able to admire him anymore... after all he is..." She defended before trailing off again, her voice and tone defending herself. The Other Doctor was simply smiling over at her

"Finally some admiration" He stated before winking over at Rose, who beamed over at him, her own body swaying on her feet, a habit she had picked up from the Doctor. But they were suddenly pulled from their thoughts when they heard the sound of an alarm blearing, each one of them looking up at the ceiling. Rose's face neutral, five's in a frown while Ten had his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows raised

"That's an alert. Level five. Indicates a temporal collision." Rose informed, five just looked at her as if she was mad. How could see know something like that. Ten just smiled at her with pride as they all jumped to work. Rose followed the Doctor who had perched on the side, his arm resting over the monitor while Rose was standing as close as she could to her Doctor. His breathing moving her hair, a huge smile on his face as he took in her proxemics. She pressed a kiss to his lips when she knew the other Doctor wasn't looking at them his head filled with information as he looked up at the ceiling of their TARDIS

"It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..." He finished before Ten nonchalantly pushed the monitor on the console around for five to look at it. The TARDIS making noises in the process.

"...Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't? Belgium?" The fifth Doctor stated his face neutral. But Rose looked to the Doctor who had a frown on his face, his jaw in a straight line. Rose found herself placing one of her hands to the left side of the Doctor's chest to then place her other hand in to the inside pocket to pull out the sonic Screwdriver. All the while the Doctor was looking at her and her hands with interest. Love twinkling in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her slightly, her lips turning in a small smile before she turned slightly towards the other Doctor, Ten's arm going around her waist.

"Need this?" Rose asked as she held the screwdriver towards him

"No, I'm fine." Five muttered before leaning forward, looking at the screen again.

"Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you?" The Doctor complained, while Rose placed the screwdriver back into her husbands blazer. The Doctor had his eyebrows raised, his words spilling from his mouth, Fifth just looking at him bewildered straightening up, while the Doctor continued to eye the stick of celery on the lapel of the Doctor's blazer "It's like 'hey, I'm the doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!" The Doctor finished for Five to approach Ten and look at him right in the eyes, Rose moving out of the way slightly her interests falling away from their conversation back to the matter on hand. She went to grab the Helmic regulator to try and power up the Zeiton crystals. Her ears still listening to the Doctor's who were standing in front of each other again.

"Who are you?" Five asked slightly frustrated

"Take a look." The Doctor said to the other man gently, his eyes looking right as him, his face neutral as he let the other man take in his features

"Oh..." The fifth Doctor muttered as his face was clouded with realisation "oh no." He said under his breath again, his mouth hanging open while Rose's Doctor's mouth turned up to a smile.

"Oh yes." Ten said breathlessly, shooting his head back for emphasis

"You're... oh no, you're…" Five managed to say ignoring the grin on the Doctor's face. Rose simply shook her head, knowing what was going to happen as she had seen it all in the Doctor's mind and memories. Rose was pressing buttons and switches as she tried to prevent a hole the size of Belgium from disrupting the continuum permanently, her fingers and hands flinging over the controls. Five just looking at her every now and then curious on how she knew so much, but her Doctor taking a few glances at her knowing she could do it.

"Here it comes, yep, yep I am." Ten cried happily, his smile still there as his bottom lip curled over his bottom teeth, his head nodding while his arm was still flopped over the monitor.

"A fan!" Five complained disgusted before walking over to Rose's side and helping her with the controls as they begun to bleep at them, and he did not fail to notice the small smile of humour and admiration on her lips as she looked at him. Five liked her. She was something different, something special and he couldn't help but approve of her as both of them worked together while Rose watched her Husband do a double take at what he said a frown on his face. His body moving around the other side of the console

"Level ten now" Rose said as she looked over at the other Doctor before looking over to her husband who had a frown on his face his mouth hanging open as he looked over at Rose and the Doctor. Rose simply looked up at him, her hands still moving.

"Sweetheart, a little help?" Rose asked, before she went back to her work with the other Doctor, both of them working in sync

"Two minutes to Belgium." Five continued to say finishing off Rose's sentence. Rose rolling her eyes when she realised that her Husband was more interested in sorting out where he lied with the other him's thoughts.

"What do you mean 'a fan'? I'm not just a fan, I'm you!" Ten complained, his tone of voice higher than usual, Five simply waved him off

"Okay, you're my biggest fan." Giving him a sideward glance before setting back to work "Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous..." The Doctor said finally coming to stand next to him, his hands in his pocket, while Rose sideward stepped next to them and was still working to stop the implosion of the TARDIS. Rose noticed her husband smiling smugly while he wiggled his head slightly while Five continued to speak. "and naturally every now and then people notice me... start up their little groups. That LINDA lot... are you one of them? How did you get in here?" He asked brandishing a finger at Ten "Can't have you lot knowing where I live."Ten simply looked down, his eyebrows raised before stepping over to the bent over form of Five

"Listen to me, I'm you! I'm you with a new face." The Doctor started before slapping his own cheeks in his face "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it." Ten voice his words being popped and pronounced. But Rose jumped slightly when she heard the Cloister Bell sounding, and she noticed the other Time Lords looking up.

"The Cloister Bell." Five muttered

"Yeah a little help!" Rose called over the console. "So shut it, the pair of you, an' someone, please, deal with the Helmic regulator before the end of the universe!" Rose complained, making the other two turn to face her, while she continued to work hard.

"Right sorry Rose!" The Doctor apologised before jumping to her side and the three time beings began to work on the TARDIS, the bell still ringing in their ears.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five yelled over to the other two while he reached over the console to press some buttons and he noticed the other Doctor pausing, while Rose didn't even look up from her work

"Yeah, that's my fault, actually; We was rebuilding the TARDIS; forgot to put the shields back up." The Doctor said slightly embarrassed, his eyebrows in a normal position while his mouth hung open slightly "Your TARDIS and my TARDIS... well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam collided and, oop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, lets fry those Zeiton crystals." The Doctor babbled. All the while his hands were moving in gestures, his eyebrows forever raised while the Other Doctor began to look around him, his surroundings becoming clear while he held out his hands. Rose and his eyes met and she smiled at him comfortingly, her eyes soft. He simply smiled at her gently before snapping back to the Doctor

"You'll blow up the TARDIS." He argued, his hands stopping the Doctor's who was now pressing buttons like a key board. Rose flooring a lever on the side of the console and the tenth Doctor once again pushing big 60's buttons.

"It's the only way out." Ten said gently, his eyebrows raised, his hair in disarray as he looked on in excitement, adrenaline coursing its way around his body.

"Who told you that?" Five shouted in disbelief

"You told me that!" Ten chimed before flooring the lever and Rose's and her companions eyes were full of a blinding bright light.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." Five stated, his gaze off into the distance, his breathing heavy, his eyebrows raised while Ten was looking at the monitor again

"Explosion cancels out implosion." He whispered, Rose simply looked on with a smile

"Matter stays constant." Five said breathlessly again

"Brilliant!" Rose said with a smile on her face as she looked over at the pair of them. Five and Ten simply looked over at her while Five was saying something

"Far too brilliant." He started before looking back over to Rose's Doctor "I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that." He cried, demanding answers

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." Ten muttered, one of his eyebrows raised as he flicked switches to reach his Wife who was smiling over at them

"You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it. Both of you!" He inquired as he spoke over to Rose and the Doctor who was now holding Rose's hand

"I didn't work it out, I didn't have to." The Doctor defended, his eyebrows raised, forehead in creases while Rose was beaming over to them

"You remembered." Five admired, talking to him softly

"Because you will remember" The Doctor said over to him, his head moving forward slightly to emphasis his point.

"You remembered being me, watching you, doing that. You already knew what to do because I watched you do it." Five admired a small smile present on his face

"Wibbley wobbley…" Ten started, his face exploding into a large grin, bearing all his pearly white teeth

"Timey whimey!" They both chimed together and they laughed together. Before Five turned towards Rose.

"How did you know what to do? I've never known anyone else who knew about the TARDIS as much as you before" Five said turning his attention back to Rose who walked over to him. "You're human are you not?" Five asked. Rose simply smiled at him.

"I was until two weeks ago" Rose smiled, she took on look at Five's confusion and she grabbed hold of his hand before she smiled at him. She looked back towards her husband who nodded with an encouraging smile urging her forward. Rose nodded before concentrated and her mind exploded with images she portrayed over to the other Doctor. Images of her and the Doctor dancing during the blitz, images of their wedding, Rose saving the universe from the Daleks by becoming the BAD WOLF. Images flashing between them of the time she spent on her own travelling the universe. Manhattan, A ship falling into the sun, her adventure with him right up to this day. Five pulled away slightly stumbling, gasping for breath.

"You're a Time Lady" He said bewildered.

"She's a little more than that" The Doctor said smiling, his head moving in snappy movements as his eyebrows were raised. Rose just smiled up at him.

"Sometime in your future Doctor you're going to save me from shop window dummies. Were going to fall in love to share the connection between Gallifreyans. I fall in love with you and I do whatever I can to get back to you. Searching the universe for 10 years, my physiology slowly changing due to BAD WOLF. Until I reach you again" Rose informed kindly.

"So you know everything" He said slightly taken aback. Ten simply smiled

"I've seen your memory if that's what you mean" Rose said smiling, giving Five's hand a gentle squeeze and to her surprise he squeezed it back.

"That's why you couldn't tell me much last time" He replied cheekily, a huge smile on his face

"Exactly" Rose replied beaming. But at that moment another alarm sounded and Ten suddenly went back to the TARDIS

"What? TARDISes are separating, sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago... Where are you now?" Rose's Doctor asked, half his body sticking out from the side, his eyes narrowed to get a better look at him, his jaw guttering out again "Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again, same as ever." The Doctor said before taking a glance over to Rose who stiffened due to unwanted memories fogging her mind.

"oh no. Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?" Five asked curious as he turned to face his other self who was now standing in front of him, one of his hands in his pockets

"No... no beard this time... well, a wife." The Doctor said, his face scrunched up as he thought about how to piece his sentence together, trying to change the subject as both him and his wife were struggling with unwanted memories.

"I rekon you've just been stuck in the situation with the Mara and the snake am I right?" Rose queried her eyebrows raised. Five just looked at her shocked slightly bewildered

"Yes actually" He said and Rose winked at him, the Tenth Doctor letting out a small laugh while Fifth continued to look confused before he began to fade

"Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you... Doctor, Rose." He said warmly, a smile on his face. The Doctor had his hand placed on the console while Rose had her hand in his other one

"Thank you." Ten said comfortingly

"See you soon" Rose said before walking up to him, placing her hands to his cheeks and placing a soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away Fifth was shocked but Rose simply beamed at his expression while her husbands other half looked over at him bewildered

"You just wait" He smiled before he faded away completely. The Doctor simply pulled in a huge lungful of air and flicked a switch bringing him back. The Doctor picked up the hat from the console and walked towards him.

"You know... I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young." The Doctor started blabbering. His eyebrows in a frown, his cheeks scrunched up as he spoke to the other Doctor who was looking at him kindly, listening at the conversation intently "And then I was you... and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted... I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you. Oh!" The Doctor said, his voice raising and going squeaky to prove his point. His counter part smiling at the mention of his traits. While the Tenth Doctor was beaming over at him. At the last part he placed his foot on the console to show him his converses

"and the trainers and..." He said with a smile as he looked at the other Time Lord smiled. Ten reached into his pocket and took out his thick rimmed glasses as he put them on "... snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor." The Doctor said with a smile on his face before his eyebrows lowered and a look of admiration fell on to his face. Five didn't know what to say and simply tipped his hat as he smiled over at the two people standing in front of him

"To days to come." The Fifth Doctor said gently and welcomingly

"All my love to long ago." Ten said leaning forward. Rose smiled over to Five before he slowly faded away

"Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up." Rose and The Doctor heard the voice of the man who was now in the right time. Rose smiled before pressing the button to activate the shields before walking over to her husband who was still standing in the same position, staring at the space which his other self had been standing. She grabbed hold of his hand and he smiled over to him.

"Well Honey... You're my Doctor" Rose said lovingly. The Doctor beamed down at her before planting a delicate and loving kiss to her lips before readjusting themselves. He moved his arms around her shoulders while her arms automatically found his waist.

"Tea?" He invited and Rose beamed up at him happily

"Tea" She said lovingly before they both strode down the steps towards the corridor both of them still in each others arms, large smiles on their faces as they spent their time with the person they loved.

**There we go guys just a short story before I start Series 4 **** hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


End file.
